Orígenes: Tierra 3
by Acero 12
Summary: Historia Post MK: Shaolin Monks/ Los personajes de MK le pertenecen a Ed Boon y Warner Bros (a excepción de los OCs)./ Luego de la derrota de Shao Kahn a manos de Liu Kang y Kung Lao, cada quien tomó su camino. ¿Qué pasó con ellos? Descúbrelo aquí.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Les dejo el OS del reto. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Orígenes: Tierra 3**

Éste universo se origina en el torneo de Mortal Kombat, donde Shang Tsung y sus hombres escaparon antes de caer derrotados por Liu Kang y sus amigos. Goro logró ser una buena distracción, logrando una vía de escape segura. Desde entonces, ellos debieron seguir distintos combates y aventuras para derrotar a sus enemigos, finalizando en un combate Kang y Lao contra Shao Kahn, derrotándolo de una vez por todas.

Tiempo después de la victoria de la pareja shaolin, las cosas en la Tierra se estaban acomodando.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao retomaron sus entrenamientos en el Templo Wu Shi, donde estos fueron recibidos como héroes por tan gloriosa victoria en conjunto.

Después de una leve fiesta, los dos siguieron entrenando discípulos por si vendría una nueva amenaza a futuro, ya que nada decía que todo el mal estaba acabado. Mileena seguía viva y el Amuleto de los Elementos yacía desaparecido. ¿Qué significaba esto? Prepararse era lo mejor.

Un día, Raiden hizo acto de presencia en la Academia Wu Shi. Éste vino especialmente para relatarle a Kang y Lao algunas novedades sobre el panorama actual.

—Lord Raiden, ¿qué ocurre?—preguntó Kang.

—Los Dioses Antiguos me dijeron que el Amuleto de los Elementos está en manos de Quan Chi.

—¿Quién es él, señor?—se animó a preguntar el otro.

Raiden les contó quien era Quan Chi: un oni bestia que aprendió magia negra, logrando convertirse en un nigromante. Con el tiempo, los conocimientos de Quan Chi fueron en alza, hasta encontrarse con un capturado y moribundo Shinnok, el legendario Dios Caído. El hechicero prometió liberarlo a cambio de fortalecerlo, cosa que Shinnok accedió y luego cumplió.

Luego, el dios relató como Shinnok derrocó a Lucifer, el dueño del Infierno, para convertirse en el nuevo regente del Inframundo, gobernando con puño de hierro y comenzando a tejer una venganza que podría culminar en cualquier momento.

De allí, Raiden contó que ocurrió con el Amuleto de los Elementos, el cual cayó en manos de Shao Kahn en el torneo de Mortal Kombat. Al morir Kahn, Quan Chi recuperó el amuleto, dándole una copia falsa a Shinnok.

Raiden, además, les relató a Kang y Lao que un nuevo guerrero vendría a ayudarlo; éste tenía una particularidad que compartía con Liu: se convertía en una bestia—aunque no igual, ya que éste se transformaba en un lagarto humanoide color rojo—, y era mucho más violento que un mercenario o un policía enojado.

—¿Cómo se llama éste guerrero?

—Dijeron que su nombre era Magnus, Kung Lao. Desconozco si es un aliado o un enemigo. Los Elder Gods mencionaron que sus objetivos son mantener un balance en éste mundo; los métodos podrían llegar a ser letales.

—¿Cómo los Elder Gods pueden tener a alguien así en sus filas, Lord Raiden?

—No lo sé, Liu Kang; pero debemos esperar y prepararnos. Iré a contactar a aquellos guerreros que pueden sernos de ayuda.

Raiden se tele transportó, desapareciendo de la vista de Liu Kang y Kung Lao, quienes decidieron entrenar a un nuevo monje que nació en Somalía. Su nombre era Kai.

Hollywood, una ciudad pequeña con grandes estrellas y películas que salían al mundo entero. Conocida como la ciudad de mayor exportación fílmica en el mundo. De todas formas, esto no es lo importante en realidad.

Aquí vive Johnny Cage, otro de los grandes héroes que ayudó a salvar la Tierra en el pasado. Alguien que se inició como actor, luego se vería involucrado en distintas y grandes aventuras para defender su mundo.

Johnny adoptó otras formas de vida, como la meditación y la sana alimentación.

Un día, recibió la visita de Raiden mientras meditaba, quedando el dios sorprendido por tal acto. Cage le comentó sobre sus nuevos hábitos heredados por Liu Kang y Kung Lao, recibiendo unas felicitaciones del dios por esto.

El Dios de la Tierra le explicó la situación al actor, quien poco pudo entender en realidad. Éste le preguntó a su amigo y mentor que sabía sobre Mileena y Quan Chi, recibiendo una explicación corta, pero concisa.

—Entonces…, ¿si no los paramos, eliminarán a la raza humana?— El Dios asintió ante la declaración de Cage—. Ya veo. Cuente conmigo, Lord Raiden—concluyó con seriedad.

Raiden agradeció a Cage, retirándose para buscar a más guerreros. Johnny decidió que era hora de terminar las filmaciones y tomar un vuelo a China.

Era hora que los Shaolin volvieran a ver al "mejor" actor de Hollywood una vez más.

Johnny Cage guardaba grandes recuerdos de sus amigos. Por esto filmó una película que se llamaba: "Mis hermanos y yo", donde trataba de un estadounidense adoptado por una familia china y debía aprender a convivir con dos gemelos, pasando por grandes penurias y alegrías. Gracias a esto, Johnny Cage ganó un Oscar a Mejor Actor Protagónico.

Además, el actor se volvió director de una película titulada: "La Princesa Dormida", donde una mujer fue engañada toda su vida por su padrastro—a quien creyó su verdadero padre—, descubriendo la verdad gracias a dos monjes de un reino vecino. Estos lograron que ella recupere lo que su padrastro le arrebató y se casó con uno de los súbditos. Cage dedicó ésta película a tres grandes amigos de él, aunque nunca dijo sus nombres en público. Estos eran Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Kitana.

Curiosamente, sus aventuras con sus amigos le hicieron una mejor persona bajo su percepción…, y un mejor actor para la crítica. Desde que Cage actuó en "Mis hermanos y yo", su fama no ha parado de crecer, convirtiéndose en una estrella mundial de la actuación.

Aunque Cage desea tener una batalla más para salvar a la Tierra y, obviamente, reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos. "Aunque sea un solo momento" suele decirse.

El Lin Kuei. Un clan de asesinos que se ha forjado de una reputación letal en Asia y algunas zonas de América, África, Oceanía y Europa.

Sub-Zero tomó el mando del clan luego de encontrarse con Liu Kang—a quien llama "Señor"— y Kung Lao—con quien no ha podido hacer las pases aún—. Al regresar, descubrió los planes secretos de su antiguo maestro Oniro, derrotándolo y asesinándolo en un combate especial. Al ser el nuevo Gran Maestro, Kuai Liang ordenó a sus mejores guerreros—Acid, Hydro, Cyrax, Smoke y Sektor—que encontrasen a Noob Saibot y trajesen a la base.

Luego de unas semanas, los cinco guerreros habían vuelto con el ninja encadenado, siendo encerrado en una celda especial que anulaba todos los poderes de quien estaba capturado allí. Zero ordenó mantener a raya al ninja negro hasta que pudiese contactar al Dios del Trueno Raiden, quien decidió ir unos meses después.

Sub-Zero decidió irse sólo al Templo del Cielo, donde debió escalarlo y encontrarse con Raiden. El dios ya estaba enterado sobre los nuevos movimientos del ninja azul, quien le pidió que ayude a purificar el alma oscura de su hermano mayor; Raiden entonces, prometió que encontraría a alguien que pueda hacerlo Liang le preguntó porque la ayuda, a lo que el dios simplemente le dijo: "Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para salvar a la Tierra de una nueva amenaza, Kuai Liang. Confío en que tú y tu clan nos ayudarán". El Dios del Trueno recibió una afirmación con la cabeza como respuesta afirmativa.

Luego de irse el ninja, el dios decidió hacer una oración a los Dioses Antiguos, clamando por ayuda para su reino en pena. Usualmente estos pedidos nunca llevaban a nada, pero ésta vez sería totalmente diferente.

Raiden se colocó de rodillas y cerró sus ojos, comenzando a orar. Pasados unos minutos, una mano le tocó la espalda, pidiéndole de manera amistosa que se levante. Al darse media vuelta, logró ver a su "tía" Caroline, junto al resto de los Dioses Antiguos detrás de ella.

—¡Señorita Caroline!, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?— El Dios del Trueno se levantó de una manera brusca, haciéndole una reverencia y luego quedando recto.

—No es necesario que hagas eso, Rai—pidió ella con amabilidad; él obedeció, descontracturándose un poco—; respondiendo a tu pregunta: estamos aquí porque escuchamos tus ruegos y es hora que éste mundo tenga paz. Por ende, enviaremos a unos guerreros aquí.

—¿Qué clase de guerreros son?

—Un humano y un tarkatano. El humano es la reencarnación del Sauriano Maldito—respondió Miguel Ángel, mientras danzaba dando vueltas en contorno a la posición de los dioses—, es un guerrero fuerte, pero muy violento. Necesitamos que lo trates de disciplinar un poco.

—Y el otro es un tarkatano. Supongo que aquí lo conocían como Baraka; aunque tranquilo, éste es buenito—explicó ésta vez Rentaro, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Un humano y un tarkatano trabajando en equipo? Discúlpenme, pero esto me parece demasiado irreal.

—Créeme, no todos los universos son iguales, Rai. — Ésta vez la rubia volvió a tomar la palabra—. Queremos que les cuentes toda la situación a ellos y te ayudarán, ¿entiendes?—preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación del aludido—. Bien, entonces nos vamos. Ellos vendrán acá en unos días. Así que tú sé amistoso y te servirán de mucho.

En un parpadeo, los Dioses Antiguos desaparecieron de la vista de Raiden, que aún seguía confundido con eso de los múltiples universos, al ser tantos eventos que ocurrieron con pequeños cambios que no parecían afectar mucho la realidad en verdad.

Éste se apoyó en el balcón de su terraza, observando el paisaje. El Dios del Trueno suspiró, pensando en que ojalá puedan proteger a la gente de su mundo y no ocurran más problemas.

New York, "La Capital del Mundo", como es conocida por muchos. Una ciudad con muchos habitantes en verdad, pero por sobre todas las cosas, con tres guerreros que sobresalen de la media.

El primero era un policía de cabello rubio perteneciente a SWAT. Reconocido como uno de los mejores guerreros, pero con un temperamento bastante problemático. ¿Su nombre? Kurtis Stryker.

Stryker era un hombre común y corriente: policía de día, padre de familia de noche. Él conoció en la Universidad—donde se graduó con honores de Físico Termonuclear— a su esposa Angela, con quien se casó y tuvieron un hijo llamado Adam. Más adelante, ella quedó embarazada de una pequeña, cuyo nombre colocado al nacer fue Jessica.

Stryker vivía con su familia en un pueblo un poco alejado de la gran ciudad, debido a la tranquilidad del mismo y para evitar que estos tuviesen problemas a futuro.

Angela era una mujer grande y simple a la vez. ¿Cómo? Ella también hizo la misma carrera que su esposo, trabajando juntos unos años; sin embargo, Kurtis se cansó de esa vida y buscó algo de acción, entrando por ello a la Policía. A pesar de esto, la relación pudo seguir adelante. Ella era simple en su forma de ser: humilde y amorosa con sus hijos. Suele usar un suéter verde agua y unos pantalones de mezclilla para estar en casa, donde suele criar a sus hijos con su esposo.

Adam tenía dieciséis años, pasando por la adolescencia. El muchacho no tenía problemas en la escuela, aunque proteger a una hermana de doce años siempre era problema si tenía los rasgos de su madre.

Jessica tenía tez blanca, cabello rubio frutilla y ojos azules. Ella era una mujer de estatura media y un carácter bastante cuidado; al ser tan educada, los hombres estaban locos por ella—aunque las mujeres la odiaban por esto en general—. Usualmente, sus aduladores podían llegar a ser algunos hombres de hasta veinte años, los cuales terminaban siendo noqueados por Kurtis, Angela o hasta el propio Adam.

El rubio solía entrenar con su padre, quien le había enseñado muchas formas de defenderse de sus enemigos, mostrando sus mejores habilidades para el combate.

Un día, éste recibió la vista de un tipo "disfrazado de monje", según sus palabras; el tipo del peculiar traje se presentó como Raiden, Dios del Trueno y Protector de la Tierra. Raiden le explicó a Stryker la situación de la Tierra, contándole que requeriría de su ayuda; el policía accedió después de charlarlo con su familia, quienes confiaban en el patriarca plenamente.

Jackson Briggs y Sonya Blade, dos de los defensores de la Tierra. La dama combatió en el torneo, derrotando a Kano; posteriormente fue derrotada y capturada por Baraka, siendo liberada por sus amigos Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Jax en Outworld. Sonya les deseó suerte a los guerreros, enterándose por medio de Raiden sobre la victoria de estos.

Después de aquella victoria, Blade y Briggs trataron de convencer al presidente de su país sobre las futuras amenazas en Outworld, siendo rechazadas sus ideas por éste y el resto de las cabecillas. Ambos renunciaron a sus puestos en el Ejército, creando en secreto Las Fuerzas Especiales para Defensa contra Amenazas Externas.

Sonya y Jax recibieron—y reciben—grandes donaciones de Johnny Cage, quien les ayuda con la parte económica para que puedan crear la tecnología necesaria. En agradecimiento, es considerado un miembro de élite honorario.

Además, Jax y Sonya lograron reclutar a dos nuevos guerreros. El primero de ellos era un espadachín llamado Kenshi, quien llegó a América en busca de derrotar al mejor guerrero del mundo según la prensa—Johnny Cage—, aunque fue derrotado por éste.

Kenshi no creyó sobre los "cuentos" que Johnny le dijo en su combate acerca de Outworld y otros seres de distintos mundos, sin embargo, el joven Kenshi fue atacado por un demonio azul, el cual fue destruido por una bola de energía del actor. Entonces, éste decidió quedarse con Sonya y Jax para fortalecerse y ayudar a la Tierra, disculpándose con Cage por no haber creído en su palabra.

El otro guerrero era un mercenario llamado Kabal. Si bien no estuvo interesado en ayudarlos; más adelante cambió de parecer cuando Jax se le apareció en la casa, allí Kabal contó que luego de Kano, el Black Dragon y el Red Dragon se disolvieron, quedando en la nada misma. El joven guerrero pensó en buscar asilo en América, decidiendo vivir una nueva vida alejada de las armas. Kabal pidió unos días para pensarlo; Jax aceptó y se fue sin decir más.

Kabal vivía con una media hermana menor, cuyo nombre es Emine. Ésta posee la misma edad que el hijo de Stryker.

"Me pregunto si podré darte un buen futuro aquí, Emi" pensó para sí, cerrando sus ojos mientras estaba sentado.

Si bien se quedó dormido en la silla, su hermana menor notó esto al despertarse en medio de la madrugada—debido a unas ganas de orinar inaguantables—. La joven despertó a su hermano, quien le agradeció y decidió irse a dormir a su casa.

Para su suerte, Kabal consiguió comprar una casa de dos pisos a un precio relativamente barato. Tenía dos baños—uno por piso—; tres habitaciones—una para cada hermano y otra para huéspedes—; cocina; living y un sillón para dos que consiguió él con algunos ahorros que le sobraron.

Gracias a su experiencia con armas, él decidió meterse en la policía, donde escuchó de un miembro de SWAT llamado Kurtis Stryker, quien se decía era "legendario" en la fuerza. Kabal se preguntó si iba a conocer a ésta "leyenda" de la policía algún día.

Unas semanas más tarde, Emine entró a un colegio secundario, donde conoció a un joven llamado Adam. Ellos se hicieron amigos y el joven la invitó a su casa, dándole mala espina al hermano mayor. A pesar de negarse en un principio, terminó accediendo al entender que se trataba de una cena familiar y que él estaba invitado también.

Esa misma noche, Kabal conoció a Stryker por sorpresa. El rubio dijo que sólo hacía su trabajo, alegando tremendas "exageraciones" por parte de los demás miembros de la policía. Éste le invitó a pasar, ofreciéndole un pollo al horno que su esposa preparó para sus invitados especiales.

Luego de una sobremesa, donde los dos adolescentes y la pequeña Jessica se fueron a descansar, quedaron Angela, Kurtis y Kabal hablando a solas en la mesa.

—Veo que Adam supo encontrar una buena chica en tu hermana. Se nota que ambos son de buena madera—opinó la chica, quien comía unas galletas con chispas de chocolate; el aludido solamente agradeció.

— Bueno, la verdad es que Adam no es de hacer muchos amigos, Kabal—contó el esposo.

—Emine tampoco. Es raro para ella pasar de vivir en Afganistán a Estados Unidos de repente.

Ante la declaración del policía, el matrimonio abrió los ojos como platos, pidiéndole una explicación sobre ello.

Kabal contó la historia de Emine: ella era su hermana menor por parte paterna. Su padre murió unos años atrás; por ende, a Emine le quedaban dos opciones: o casarse con un jeque y formar parte de un harem; o que él apareciera para hacerme cargo de ella. Decidió lo segundo, pensando en lo mejor para su pequeña hermana. Desde entonces, ambos viven juntos y él trata de protegerla de cualquier amenaza existente.

El matrimonio contó su historia, recibiendo una felicitación por parte del nuevo amigo por la familia formada.

Y así pasaron parte de la noche, contándose sus respectivas vidas, entre risas y nostalgia.

Finalmente, Kabal cargó a su dormida media hermana y se retiró, yéndose para su casa. Stryker se ofreció a llevarlo en auto, cosa que si bien no quiso en un principio, finalizó accediendo el antiguo mercenario.

Al ser dejado en su casa por Stryker, Kabal abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Jax. El militar pidió disculpas por entrar así, pero al no haberlo encontrado, pensó lo peor. Kabal sabía para que estaba y tomó una decisión: accedió a ayudarlos en su misión, pero a cambio, prometerían conseguirla una buena familia a Emine si llegaba a morir.

Después de esto, Sonya y Jax recibieron la visita de Raiden, a quien le contaron sobre los nuevos aliados. El dios felicitó a ambos, expresando que en unas semanas más iba a hacer acto de presencia. El dúo asintió con calma, expresando su deseo de aprender de estos nuevos guerreros desconocidos.

Unas semanas pasaron de aquellos acontecimientos. Raiden seguía esperando a los dos guerreros, tratando de sentir algún Chi que no era conocido por sí mismo, aunque era en vano, ya que sólo sentía las esencias conocidas de sus amigos y los demás habitantes de la Tierra.

En ése tiempo, Raiden decidió buscar a más guerreros, encontrándose con los ya mencionados. El Dios del Trueno le pidió a Kabal y Stryker que vivan un tiempo en el Templo del Cielo, al menos hasta que aparezcan aquellos guerreros misteriosos.

Poco a poco, Raiden fue trayendo a Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Jax y Sonya junto a éste. También visitó a Sub-Zero, aunque quedaron en encontrarse en el Lin Kuei; Raiden le entregó una pócima, la cual temporalmente volvería a su hermano al camino de la luz, pero sólo de manera temporal, ya que la cura aún no la ha podido encontrar.

En una comunicación telepática, los Dioses Antiguos le dijeron que en la luna llena del dieciséis de mayo, ambos guerreros aparecerían. Al saber la fecha, Raiden le contó a todos los guerreros que estaban con él, quienes asintieron.

Antes de terminar la comunicación, Rentaro le recomendó que busque a un chamán de una tribu, cuyo nombre era Nightwolf; y al discípulo de Kang y Lao, Kai. El hombre de sombrero de paja agradeció antes que la comunicación se cortase.

Nightwolf, un chamán nacido en Estados Unidos. Éste era alguien muy leal a Raiden—a pesar de nunca haberle servido en su vida—.

Como líder de la tribu Apache, se encargaba de las relaciones externas con otras tribus o el gobierno estadounidense. Para su suerte, todo marchaba sin tapujos para éste y su tribu, quienes tenían un respeto moderado por parte de las autoridades, quienes les brindaron un espacio exclusivo para ellos, así podían contactarse con la naturaleza.

Un día, Nightwolf se encontraba orando a sus dioses, cuando sintió un Chi desconocido detrás de él. Él chamán pidió ayuda a sus ancestros, invocando sus hachas espirituales. Al darse vuelta para atacar, quedó estático con una mano encima de la cabeza; habiendo reconocido a Raiden, se reincorporó, haciendo desaparecer sus armas y disculpándose con el dios.

Raiden le contó la situación, recibiendo la aceptación inmediata del chamán, quien fue a encargarle a una nativa de nombre Konda para que se encargara de cuidar la tribu mientras él no estaba.

Konda es la esposa de Nightwolf desde la juventud de estos. El chamán entrenó a su esposa en caso de no estar él; por ende, ella era más que digna para liderar la tribu mientras no esté.

Nightwolf inquirió a preguntarle a Raiden sobre quienes serían sus aliados, recibiendo una respuesta inesperada de Raiden: "Mis aliados son algunos monjes, ninjas y gente de las fuerzas policiacas; además de dos tipos que me han sido enviados por los Elder Gods. Nosotros los conoceremos cuando estos se presenten". Desapareciendo Raiden de su vista, Nightwolf pensó que fue alguna especie de alucinación, volviendo a meditar una vez más.

Kitana, reina de Outworld luego de la muerte de Shao Kahn. La reina tuvo un trabajo moderado para ganarse el amor de su gente, ya que su padrastro era alguien temido y odiado por la gente de Outworld.

Gorbak, antiguo rey de los Shokan, fue desterrado luego de intentar una rebelión con algunos hombres. El antiguo rey sucumbió ante la fortaleza de Kitana, quien le perdonó la vida, aunque le desterró de Outworld para siempre.

En estos tres años, Kitana logró unificar a los pueblos de Edenia y Outworld, los cuales comenzaron a ser más civilizados entre sí. Por ejemplo, los Tarkatan, Shokan y Centauros lograron empezar a llevarse bien en el transcurso del tiempo; estos eligieron a sus representantes: el tarkatano Buttlar—hermano menor del fallecido Baraka—; la shokan Sheeva—una de las amantes de Goro— y Motaro, quien manejaba al Outworld desde antes.

Edenia, por su parte, volvió a tener relevancia en el plano diplomático, logrando amistosas relaciones y nuevos vínculos.

Kitana envió a demoler una estatua de Shao Kahn, colocando en su lugar tres estatuas: una de su padre, otra de su mader y la restante de Jade, su fallecida amiga en combate.

Sin embargo, no todo era alegría para Kitana; ella no volvió a ver a Liu Kang o a Kung Lao, sintiendo un extraño vacío en su pecho, como si hubiese sentido amor por uno de ellos, más específicamente, el monje dragón.

A pesar de todos estos avances en Outworld, había un pequeño sector que no estaba muy contento. ¿Quiénes eran estos? Unos tarkatanos y shokan leales a Baraka y Goro, sus antiguos líderes asesinados por Liu Kang y Kung Lao. Estos tarkatanos eran liderados por el clon horrendo de Kitana: Mileena. Ella quedó resentida con Kitana por haberla derrotado y tomado, como ella decía, "su lugar" en Outworld.

Por otra parte, un guerrero más se unió a ésta nueva camada que preparaba una rebelión. Reptile, el antiguo espía de Shao Kahn, logró sobrevivir a su lucha contra los monjes, ocultándose hasta recuperarse de sus heridas. Habiéndose enterado de los sucesos, juró por el nombre del Emperador que moriría sino destruía a la Tierra.

En secreto, los guerreros fueron preparando una rebelión, la cual comenzó en lo que parecía ser un día normal de Outworld.

Kitana estaba en el patio del Coliseo viendo como peleaban dos guerreros. El primero era un hombre vestido con un traje ninja púrpura, mientras el segundo era un hombre transparente vestido con un traje de ninja verde lima. El combate era amistoso en realidad, debido a la prohibición de Kitana de combates a muerte por diversión; desde que ella subió al trono, los combates pasaron a ser para probar habilidades y tratar de socializar con otros seres. Pero una explosión se escuchó.

Mientras se divisaba la cortina de humo creada, decenas de shokan y tarkatanos aparecían listos para luchar. Apenas los reconoció, Kitana pidió a sus dos ninjas que la ayudasen, recibiendo además, la ayuda de dos mujeres: una utilizaba un traje idéntico a ella, pero en amarillo; en tanto, la otra era transparente y un traje verde lima.

Los shokan y tarkatanos tomaron por sorpresa a los guerreros de Outworld, quienes apenas pudieron aguantar el ataque.

El cuarteto de guerreros quedó en luchar contra las decenas de guerreros; Kitana, por su parte, buscaría a quienes iniciaron toda ésta masacre.

La reina comenzó a inspeccionar en las afueras del Coliseo, encontrándose con mucha gente huyendo y tarkatanos y shokan atacando sin piedad en grupos. Kitana desenfundó sus abanicos, decapitando a algunos guerreros.

La victoria de Kitana fue efímera. ¿La causa? Una decena de diez tarkatanos y cinco shokan se acercaron a ella, rodéandola. La reina, sin embargo, logró acabar después de un corto pero intenso combate contra estos, acabándolos con sus armas.

La reina siguió buscando, siendo alcanzada por una bola de fuego. Al ver su proveniencia, detectó a un shokan allí con dos tarkatanos a cada lado. Kitana arrojó sus abanicos, formando una distracción. La reina apareció frente a la bestia cuadrúpeda, rompiéndole el cuello de un movimiento sagaz. El cuarteto de tarkatanos atacó a la vez, siendo sus brazos cortados por los abanicos de su dueña al regresar a ella.

A pesar de irlos derrotando en pequeños grupos, iban apareciendo más. Kitana quedó sola contra muchos guerreros. Ella logró matar a algunos, pero bastantes le quedaban. Siendo superada en número, ésta llegó a esquivar una bola de ácido proveniente del Este. Al mirar allá, detectó dos seres que creía muertos…

—Nos volvemos a ver, hermanita.

—¡Mileena!

—Un placer, princesa.

—¡Reptile!—gritó al ver al otro—. ¿Cómo pueden estar vivos? ¡Raiden dijo qué estaban muertos!

—Simplemente nos ocultamos hasta esperar el momento indicado, princesa.

Mileena ordenó a los tarkatanos y shokan dejarlos pelear contra Kitana a solas. Cansada, pero con espíritu, Kitana decidió combatir contra ambos.

Reptile inició una lluvia con bolas de ácido de sus manos, las cuales Kitana esquivaba como podía; en tanto, Mileena arrojaba sus Sais, siendo esquivadas fácilmente por la reina. La híbrida se tele trasportó, apareciendo arriba de Kitana, quien pudo bloquear ése ataque, pero no un puñetazo al vientre por parte del saurio. Kitana soltó a Mileena, quien se volvió bola y la envió por los aires, yendo a buscar sus armas mientras el réptil escupía un chorro de ácido al cuerpo de su enemiga. Reptile tomó de los pies a Kitana, estampándola contra el suelo lo suficiente como para dejarla fuera de combate.

Después de soltarla, Kitana creó una ventisca, cuyo resultado fue alejar a sus enemigos. La reina se levantó, aunque fue acostada gracias a una barrida del ninja verde, quedando finalmente en el suelo boca abajo.

El clon y el lagarto comenzaron a patearla y pisotearla en el suelo, vociferando que eran superiores a ésta y merecían el trono más que ella, quien sólo era una bastarda de Kahn. Según ellos, Mileena era su verdadera hija y Reptile su mejor sirviente, recibiendo una respuesta tajante por parte de la reina, quien les espetó que Kahn la quiso de verdad a ella, a diferencia de estos, a quienes veía como súbditos. Enfurecida, Mileena tomó una de sus Sais, intentando apuñalar a Kitana, siendo detenida por una mano de apariencia humana.

—Tranquilízate, escoria híbrida; pelear sucio no te hará tener la razón.

Reptile intentó golpearlo; el humano detuvo el golpe, tomando el puño de Reptile, Ambos salieron volando porque el humano los zamarreó con fuerza. Éste dijo que sería el oponente de los tarkatanos y shokan, quienes se lanzaron todos a luchar contra él.

Kitana era ayudada en tanto por dos guerreros que conocía, asustándola. Si bien no podía moverse y estaba gravemente herida, un rayo impactó en ella, curándola repentinamente. Al preguntar que ocurrió, estos le respondieron que era obra de su amigo.

Gracias al rayo, Kitana logró recobrar sus sentidos por completo, asustándose al ver a aquellos dos guerreros peculiares.

—¡Jade! ¡Baraka!—gritó asustada—, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Es una larga historia, Kitana—respondió la morena—, pero te prometemos explicar todo cuando Magnus acabe con los tarkatanos.

—Tranquila, no soy malo. Te explicaremos todo después. Ahora te sacaremos de aquí—dijo Baraka luego de notar que Kitana lo miraba con terror.

Magnus seguía luchando contra los guerreros de cuatro brazos y aquellos que poseían cuchillas. El humano les estaba dando una paliza, matándolos en su mayoría con golpes en sus tráqueas o partiendo sus cuellos; éste no quería causar un desastre total en la zona.

El humano notó que Mileena y Reptile se habían reincorporado al combate, atacándolo por la espalda. Gracias a un aviso de Baraka, se tele transportó para esquivar el ataque. Magnus apareció a unos metros de los guerreros restantes.

—Ya me encargué de veinte de ustedes. ¿Seguros qué desean morir ahora? Puedo dejarlos vivir un poco más—dijo con soberbia.

—Maestro Magnus, por favor, mátalos de una vez—pidió el tarkatano bueno.

—Está bien, como desees.

Magnus les pidió a sus colegas que se lleven a la reina, obedeciendo la orden sin chistar. El humano estaba siendo rodeado por una potente aura de trueno alrededor de su cuerpo. Éste inhaló y exhaló aire, gritando con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su ataque.

—Saurian... ¡Gen-Oh-Ken!

El humano golpeó el suelo con su palma, saliendo una potente descarga de trueno de su cuerpo, la cual se dividió en dos caminos, volviéndose a juntar. Éstas descargas electrocutaron y mataron a todos los tarkatanos y shokan presentes; Mileena y Reptile lograron escapar de allí antes de ser alcanzados.

Magnus cayó de rodillas agotado, mostrando gran agitación. Baraka lo ayudó a levantarse, preguntándole porque hizo eso, recibiendo como respuesta el deseo de perfeccionar su técnica para derrotar enemigos en el futuro.

Baraka bufó ante esto, aunque entendía a su maestro y amigo: él deseaba ser el mejor, y ello requería probar cosas que podrían hacer peligrar su vida.

Luego de estar con la ninja y la reina, Baraka contó que ocurría.

El tarkatano y el humano llegaron a éste mundo por recomendación y encargo de los Dioses Antiguos, explicándoles que en Netherrealm y Outworld se estaban sembrando nuevas amenazas. Si bien la de Netherrealm tenía mucho más alcance de poder que la de Outworld, prefirieron prevenir la de Outworld primero para tener más aliados y tener menos riesgo para el balance de los reinos.

Después, Baraka les contó que él era de un universo alterno, donde sucedieron hechos extraños. Magnus era de otro mundo distinto a Baraka, pero fue al suyo y le salvó la vida de casualidad, volviéndose amigos. Al ser mucho más fuerte e inteligente que él, Baraka decidió tomar a Magnus como un maestro y guía en la vida y el poder, con la esperanza de mejorar y brindarle a Outworld el mejor rey posible—debido a la falta de un rey en Outworld por algunos sucesos ocurridos—.

En Netherrealm, estos se encontraron a Jade, quien estaba siendo torturada por los pecados que cometió en vida. Ambos la rescataron y liberaron con una habilidad que Magnus aprendió en un entrenamiento especial.

Kitana preguntó si tenían planeado que hacer ahora; Jade le explicó que ahora debían ir a Earthrealm; más específicamente, al templo de los ninjas Lin Kuei, donde estos serían recibidos por el resto de los aliados conseguidos por Raiden hasta el momento. La reina preguntó como es que sabía esto, recibiendo la respuesta que debería empezar a esperar de aquí en adelante: "Los Dioses Antiguos me dijeron todo".

Kitana dejó a Rain como Rey momentáneamente, yéndose con los otros tres a la Tierra.

Magnus y Baraka quedaron estupefactos al saber que Rain el guerrero más leal a Edenia y Kitana, luchando siempre por la verdad y la justicia. Al preguntarles en secreto, Kitana contó que Rain siempre fue un espía de la resistencia edeniana, esperando el momento justo para matar a Kahn y liberar su reino. Además, su lealtad a Jerrod y Sindel es tal, que su traje de ninja púrpura es en homenaje a la fallecida Sindel.

Luego, Rain pidió a los tres ayudantes de la reina que vengan a despedirse, dejando aún más sorprendidos a Magnus y Baraka, pues Tanya estaba allí. Ésta vez, Jade explicó que Tanya y ellas dos eran grandes amigas; y si bien Tanya no era una gran peleadora, era una potente estratega.

Respondida la cuestión, los cuatro entonces marcharon para el portal de Outworld que conectaba al Nexus, y de allí, a la Tierra.

En el camino, Kitana se animó a preguntar porque no se impresionaron con Chamaleon y Khamaleon; ambos respondieron que no era de extrañarse, ya que en sus respectivos universos eran guerreros buenos. La reina de Outworld asintió, siguiendo el camino en silencio junto al resto.

Habiendo llegado todos al Lin Kuei, Raiden recibió la advertencia de Argus sobre dos Chis extraños que se dirigían hacia dicho lugar. Con ellos, logró detectar a Kitana y otra persona edeniana, causando confusión en todos los presentes.

Preparándose para lo peor, todos pensaron en una nueva guerra contra Outworld. Cuando escucharon una puerta abrirse en el Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero lamentó a los ninja que supuso muertos. Cuando todos iban a prepararse para luchar, vieron entrar por el salón principal a Kitana, un guerrero extraño y a dos seres que creían muertos.

—¡¿JADE?! ¡¿BARAKA?!—gritaron todos a la vez.

—No soy el Baraka que conocen. Es una larga historia—explicó.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿y cómo Jade está viva?

Las preguntas de Raiden fueron respondidas por el humano restante.

Primero que nada, él se presentó como un humano llamado Magnus. Él explicó que Baraka y sí mismo provenían de universos alternos, confundiendo más al resto. Luego contó que Jade revivió en Netherrealm como un alma en pena; al saber que estaba allí, él y Baraka fueron a sacarla de allí, purificando su alma con una espada llamada Datusha.

Raiden preguntó donde estaba la espada; Magnus contestó que se la quedó una mujer llamada Ashrah y preguntó por el ninja Noob Saibot, quien apareció detrás de él empuñando una daga.

—Santa Sanación—pronunció el humano, cerrando sus ojos.

Cuando Saibot estaba a punto de tocarlo, un haz de luz apareció en una mano de Magnus, el cual impactó de lleno en Noob Saibot, creando una energía luminosa tan fuerte, que cegó a casi todos los presentes momentáneamente—a excepción de Magnus, Raiden y Baraka—.

Al irse la luz, todos vieron al mismo ninja negro; sin embargo, éste se levantó, quitándose su máscara y mostrando un rostro humano, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Kuai?, ¿qué ha pasado?—preguntó; viendo a Baraka, inquirió a saber que hacía un demonio allí.

—Mi nombre es Baraka; yo no soy un demonio, soy una cruza entre un Oni y una humana.

—Entonces usaste esa técnica contra Jade, ¿no?—cuestionó Raiden; Magnus asintió—, es impresionante. ¿Quién te enseñó eso?

—Caroline. Me dijo que debía aprender esto por las dudas. Hasta ahora me viene sirviendo—contestó, ofreciéndole la mano a Bi Han para levantarse; éste accedió y le agradeció la ayuda—. Es bueno verte, Bi Han; ahora, quédate con el Lin Kuei, porque vas a escuchar unas cosas muy interesantes.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabemos qué eres de los nuestros y no quieres emboscarnos?—cuestionó Johnny Cage.

—Tranquilo; Baraka y yo somos los guerreros que han sido encomendados por los Dioses Antiguos. Nos contaron la situación y estamos al tanto de absolutamente todo lo necesario—dijo.

Magnus empezó a contar las vidas de los mejores guerreros del Lin Kuei—Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke, Kuai Liang, Acid e Hydro—para explicarles que no era un enemigo, sino un aliado. Luego dijo de Stryker y Kabal lo que sabía, sorprendiendo bastante a ambos—aunque Magnus quedó de piedra al saber que la esposa de Stryker seguía viva y tenían una hija—. Al preguntarle sobre Selene, Jax preguntó como diablos podía saber sobre ella y si le hizo algo, negando con su cabeza de manera amistosa. Finalizó con Sonya, Johnny, Kang y Lao, saludándolos con cortesía y educación, estos agradecieron y respondieron el saludo con amabilidad, dejando sorprendido internamente a Magnus.

Baraka aclaró ser un discípulo y amigo del propio Magnus, revelándose como el segundo guerrero. El tarkatano contó que no tenía malas intenciones; de dudar, podrían probar su palabra de alguna forma que sientan sea sincera.

Por su parte, Jade se acercó a Kung Lao, quien la había asesinado en el pasado. La morena le dejó en claro al monje tigre que no guardaba rencores hacia él, ya que no lo conocía y no podía dilucidar en ése entonces que Kahn les mintió a ella y Kitana toda la vida.

Sub-Zero entonces reclamó por los ninjas que protegían la entrada al Lin Kuei; Kitana tomó la palabra, explicándole que los ninjas están inconscientes en la entrada del lado de adentro. La ninja azul pidió si podían cambiar el lugar de la base, debido al frío que hay en las afueras.

Si bien el ambiente estaba tenso, esto se rompió cuando se escuchó un rugido extraño, proveniente del estómago del castaño.

—Perdonen ser tan maleducado, pero… ¿tendrán algo de comida? Es que no he comido nada y me muero de hambre—comentó; todos los guerreros de la Tierra cayeron de bruces al suelo.

Sub-Zero se levantó, ofreciéndole algo de sushi y arroz; el humano aceptó gustoso ésta petición, comentándole al resto, quienes aceptaron gustosos.

Sin entender mucho, Raiden decidió que investigaría luego sobre el asunto, ya que por ahora deseaba conocer a estos dos nuevos guerreros.

La repentina aparición de aquellos tres combatientes arruinó los planes de Mileena y Reptile, quienes volvieron a su escondite en el desierto dorado de Outworld.

Mientras se reponían de sus heridas, un hombre alto, calvo, de piel blanca y con un traje celeste oscuro y negro se apareció ante ellos, ofreciéndoles un trato.

El trato era simple: lealtad a él y su jefe por el control total de Outworld. Aunque sospecharon un poco en un principio, los dos terminaron aceptando luego que el nigromante los curase.

¿Su nombre? Quan Chi. Y él y su amo Shinnok les estaban preparando un regalo especial a los guerreros del bien que osan servir a los Dioses Antiguos por sobre ellos.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 **Bueno, la verdad es que pude terminar y entregar el rol. Espero pueda ganar el reto. Unas cositas creo que podría haber mejorado (algo la escena del Lin Kuei), pero creo que el resto quedó bien. El final lo dejé de ésta forma para dar intriga (ya que éste OS seguirá en El Viajero de Mundos).**

 **Datos para aclarar:**

 **—Magnus es de Tierra 2 (Un Destino Diferente) y Baraka es de Tierra 4 (Aquél que amó y sufrió).**

 **—Las historias de vida de los ninjas de élite Lin Kuei están contadas en el capítulo 23 de Un Destino Diferente, llamado: "Combate en el Lin Kuei".**

 **—Adam Stryker es un OC mío. Su historia y la de Kurtis se explica en un capítulo de Un Destino Diferente. Sinceramente, no pude encontrar cual es, pero tranquilos, se cuenta que la esposa de Stryker murió unos años atrás de cáncer, el cual fue causado por perder el embarazo de su segunda hija (que aquí sería Jessica).**

 **—Selene es un OC mío e hija de Jackson Briggs. Tiene dieciocho años (al igual que Adam).**

 **—Emine es un OC mío, que es media hermana de Kabal. Misma edad que Adam y Emine.**

 **—En UDD, Emine, Adam y Selene tienen doce años. Quiero aclarar esto para no generar confusiones más adelante.**

 **—Por si alguien tiene la duda: Kabal no es deforme. No pensé que era necesario aclararlo, debido a que ésta historia es una historia alterna a MK2 de por sí, por ende, la invasión de Kahn nunca existió y los Centauros nunca lo deformaron.**

 **—Todos los personajes llevan su ropa de MK:SM (al menos los que aparecieron en aquel juego). Cyrax, Kabal, Stryker y Sektor llevan sus apariencias humanas de MK9; Hydro su traje de los cómics de Malibu; Argus su traje de MK:A; Fujin su traje de MKX y Acid un traje muy parecido al de Smoke en MK:SM, pero verde lima en lugar de gris.**

 **—Sobre Baraka y Magnus: llevan una armadura de general y una túnica negra que le cubre un traje spandex negro respectivamente.**

 **Lamento haber olvidado algunas descripciones. El contratiempo me mató.**

 **Originalmente tenía planeada otra historia, donde Shinnok sería más protagonista y acompañaría a Magnus, sin embargo, cambié casi toda la idea. Además, considerando el final que le iba a dar, lo ideal era que Baraka sea quien lo acompañe.**

 **En fin, disculpen mi tardanza.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
